


take a deep breath and let it go (you shouldn't be drowning on your own)

by vertigo



Series: boy you got it bad (but I got something good) [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Harry Potter, Secret Relationship, Wholesome Twinyards, aaron loses his cool, kevin and neil are still dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo
Summary: "Not now, Aaron." He shuts up immediately while Kevin stares at people around them. He truly looks like he would rather be anywhere else but sitting there with him. Aaron huffs and crosses his arms, staring the other way like a petulant child. Really, whatever Kevin is going through ends tonight…After his…Fucking bowl with a measly slice of salmon, mangoes and radishes. "You're not serious are you?"
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: boy you got it bad (but I got something good) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795888
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	take a deep breath and let it go (you shouldn't be drowning on your own)

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me again from the depths of corona virus hell, I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Once more I'm here thanking [Nina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi)/and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes) for always indulging me in this rarepair.

Keeping it a secret from the foxes, as it turns out, is easier than stealing candy from a kid. 

The baby foxes are still blinded by the shine of last year's trophy, while the old foxes are too busy betting on the most absurd suppositions about Andrew and Neil. The only one who pays attention to the way Kevin and Aaron are glued to each other is Wymack, but he never comments on it: his only reaction is an acknowledging grunt directed at them. Andrew and Neil keep their silence, either because they're not worried about them (Neil) or because everything gets resolved in the confidentiality of doctor-patient reunions (Andrew).

But shaking the inquisitive nature of the Foxes is harder than that-- they're both engrossed in a discussion about the distance from Columbia to Folly beach versus Columbia to Myrtle beach when the Foxes close around them, so long privacy. "So are you two planning a straight getaway and not calling us?" Nicky asks, planting his hands on his hips and pouting absurdly, he thinks of several answers he could give, ranging from 'we're less straight than you think' to 'this is none of your business', but prefers to remain silent and avoid even more drama. "I thought you liked me Aaron! I raised you!"

"Folly beach? Really?" Allison is the one who's brave enough to sweep the phone out of Kevin's hand and keep scrolling over their choices. Kevin sighs, the irritation clear on the way his nostrils flare as he picks his phone back from Allison's clutches. "We could do so much better, Day!"

"We're not going to have fun, Aaron agreed on trying Jeremy's sand training. And I honestly doubt any of you would be focused enough to do that." There's a collective groan from his team echoing around the empty court, by now they should be used to Kevin's way, but they still remain hopeful that this is not just another one of his exy interventions. "The way you're playing makes us look worse than last year."

"Blame that on your new striker, Kevin." Neil groans from the corner, sneering at a passing Jack. The freshman sneers back, sliding a fond hand on Kevin's shoulder and standing proudly by his side.

"Maybe you'd run better if you didn't have a cock up your ass every night, faggot." 

Chaos erupts around them: Matt holding back Neil, Andrew unsheating a knife, Dan punching Jack square in the mouth and Nicky pulling his phone to record everything. On his side, Kevin sighs deeply and Aaron doesn't hold back from squeezing his hand discreetly. 

Lately, the furrow between Kevin's brows had been a permanent feature in his face, along with the dark circles under his eyes and bitten nails. Neil isn't doing better and he can see it in the way that Andrew tries to shield him from the world at Eden's or at their own apartment. "That's why we're not making it to the finals." Kevin sighs and for a moment, Aaron hates their secrecy, he wishes it wasn't so hard to do the same as Andrew and envelop him in his arms.

"Calm down, drama queen." Allison scoffs, typing on her phone and ignoring the fight that's breaking near them. "I think we all need a break, how about we leave this Friday after the game and come back Sunday night hm? Sarah might get something good on Isle of Palms, it's not peak season."

"I've already told you--"

Allison waves him off, picking up her phone and talking so fast it gives him a whiplash. Kevin is deflating visibly, buried under something he and Neil share with themselves but not to the world. 

"Okay OG Foxes, we got ourselves a house on the beach Friday night to Sunday night. Time to gather booze and meat, we're throwing the farewell barbecue to the best female trio Palmetto had!" Nicky and Matt are whooping, oblivious to how Neil's eyes have gone unfocused and Kevin is stiff as a board. Andrew is instantly by his boyfriend's side, an unmovable wall of strength he seems to be leeching on.

"Well, if Kevin says he's going to train then I'm going. You losers can keep partying." Jack's hands are hovering over Kevin's, but he's quickly slapped away as Kevin stands up abruptly. Aaron is sure nobody but him and Andrew are worried about the restrained anger that makes him tremble.

"You can come to me when you learn how to respect your team's captains. Until then, you're of no use to me." Jack is taken aback, stepping away from Kevin disbelievingly to such treatment after months of Kevin's silence. "Josten," Neil's head whips to him. "we're talking." Aaron watches the redhead follow him to somewhere neither he or Andrew can reach and when he turns to stare at his brother. He can see the same helplessness mirrored on his clenched fists. 

He sighs, abandoning the hubbub of the foxes and stopping in front of his twin-- Andrew's gaze is still fixated where Kevin and Neil disappeared, as if he could summon them back just by staring hard enough. He's not dumb enough to touch him, instead, he snaps his fingers, signaling with his head to another exit.

"Dr. Dobson." He says and Andrew pivots on his heels instantly. He follows his twin into the uncomfortable silence of the Maserati and to a quick ride to Reddin Center. Aaron is still not comfortable with the decorated shelves of Betsy, neither he's comfortable in sitting there and pouring himself to a virtual stranger-- but it's a good study of Andrew and how comfortable he is around her. It's not like his brother morphs into someone else, but all his aggression becomes subdued under Betsy's care.

He can't see the appeal in her sweetness, or the teas, or whatever she has to say about him. She's a means to an end and he prefers to sulk quietly in a corner as Andrew and Betsy discuss a new serial killer show. "So Aaron how's your relationship with Kevin going?"

"We're not in a relationship." Aaron answers simply, toying with the activity tracker on his wrist that Kevin gave him last week. 

His heartbeat is slightly increased after the question.

"Alright," Betsy amends as Andrew chuckles beside him. She seems to pick up that today is not a good day for Aaron and leaves him alone to curl up on a comfortable armchair and face his brother as he speaks. Andrew's voice carries softly through the room as Betsy gently steers the conversation to where she wants him to go. It's fascinating seeing Andrew let it bleed on the wool rug of the office and he wants to reach out for his twin, to feel him truly being a person instead of the hollow shell he parades around.

He doesn't know when his eyes fall close, following the lull of Andrew's voice as he talks about something Neil did to aggravate him. "Stop wasting Betsy's time." Aaron wakes up with a jolt to an Andrew already dressed up in his apathy armor.

Betsy is far more gentle to him than he deserves when she smiles and tells them next time will be better-- yeah, maybe next time. It's always next time, until the next crisis, when his problems are crawling from his throat and falling from his mouth. He settles in the passenger seat of the Maserati, still disconnected from the world after a short nap, when he looks at the passing scenery it's nothing new, the same disposition of buildings, the same faceless people walking by, the same silent twin driving at his maniac pace.

They stop by the dorms, Andrew going his way and him...Standing there. Just existing in a vacuum of a moment while his skin crawls. He toys with the activity tracker on his wrist, watching the counts for his heartbeat until he's satisfied with it. Instead of following Andrew into classes he turns around and takes the stairs into a blissfully silent dorm to try and make sense of why he feels so…. _So_. He sits down by his table, imagining how much grief both Wymack and Kevin will give him in their afternoon sessions if he skips just one day and regrets not having this breakdown earlier so Betsy could give him a flimsy excuse.

Aaron sighs, thumbing the spine of his molecular biology book-- he only has biophysics back to back today, and he's doing more than fine in that. Molecular biology seems to be a bigger challenge at the moment. He decides to stay in and tackle his problems, he can handle Kevin and Wymack later. He pours himself a tall glass of water and picks up some energy bars for his impromptu study marathon.

It's not his intention to sit down for so long he doesn't see the sun setting, or that he ignores his stomach grumbling for something more than those meager energy bars, but somehow he only realizes he's ignored the world for endless hours when the lock on his dorm turns and a throng of Foxes pours in, followed by Wymack. The familiarity between him and Kevin is what tells him that yes, it is the striker pulling him from his chair and throwing him like a ragdoll against the nearest wall. He's ready to start a tirade about senseless violence and how Kevin has no saying over how he manages his own time, but the sheer terror in Kevin's eyes stops him and Aaron is only able to reach out and clutch both of his hands on Kevin's collar to keep him near.

"Care to tell why your professor called asking me if you were ok Mr. Minyard? Or maybe you can explain to all of us why nobody could reach you on the phone? Or why in hell you thought skipping class and training was a wonderful idea?" Wymack's foot is thumping on the ground and, from over Kevin's shoulder he can see the way his face is contorted in a worried frown. 

He abandons holding one hand on Kevin's shirt to pick up his phone...And it's dead. Probably his activity tracker drained all the battery after a day toying with it. "It's dead and I have been here all day, studying. Take a look at it if you don't believe me." He can see his brother coming up from behind Wymack, shuffling the pile of papers around-- part of him knows the dangerous stalk and the way Andrew is completely and utterly silent means he has been worried about him, but by god, he's going to have a hell of a time trying to put them back in order after Andrew is done with his petty revenge.

Wymack sighs, pressing the space between his brows as if to starve an incoming headache. "Tell me next time or talk to Betsy. And charge your damn phone, we don't need another Neil."

"But Coach!" Kevin shakes him a bit, twisting his head to stare his father dead on. "He's on an athlete scholarship, he's supposed to play sports, not disappear to study whenever he likes!"

"Kevin," Wymack sighs, forcibly pulling him and Kevin apart. "not everyone shares yours and Josten's obsession." He turns to the rest of his foxes, dismissing the commotion with a shooing gesture directed to all the curious heads stuck together at the door. "This is a concession I'm giving to Minyard. When any of you maggots show me a 4.0 GPA, you can get it. Now scram."

The baby foxes disappear now they know today is not the day their coach will lose his mind, except for Jack and his smug but swollen smile. "I think you're reconsidering Minyard now uh, Day?"

"Oh my god, he reeks of desperation. Shoo, shoo wannabe Raven. Go peck some worms on the sidewalk." Matt closes the door, finally allowing the old Foxes some privacy in the cramped dorm. "Seriously Kevin, why did you think he was a good idea?"

"He's got room for improvement." Kevin gestures with one hand while the other is busy copying Wymack's infinitely tired gesture by pressing the bridge of his nose. "His tape made him look like a good player and we need good strikers in our team, last year we cut too short and…"

Aaron's stomach takes that moment to make itself known, and how displeased it is due to the lack of nutrients.

Wymack audibly (and visibly) facepalms before leaving them be. "Kevin, get the p-card with Dan and take Thing One to eat something before it dies of starvation and we're one backliner short." There's a commotion about why is Aaron Thing One-- alphabetical order, maybe he's the older twin?, Aaron is slightly taller than Andrew if you count the length of his hair spiked up, the backliner position comes before the goalie if you count it from the center of the court.

He watches Kevin pick up the card from Dan while she spouts her theory that Andrew threatened fetus-Aaron out from the womb, thus making him the older brother. His twin is sporting an amused smile on his face, probably daydreaming about the time where he tried to strangle him with the umbilical cord. "We're going to train after I get Minyard back home." Kevin says to Neil, but Andrew is tutting in the background.

"Not today, Kevin. Take a break. Enjoy your ride with my twin. Smell some flowers." He waves his hands dismissively, ignoring the silent protest in Neil's tired eyes. "I don't care, until tomorrow you're my dear brother's problem, not mine." The foxes aren't in enough in their secret to understand what Andrew really means, but Aaron nods, already becoming an expert in what his brother says in between the lines of apathy.

_Go fix him, Neil needs time._

He sees Kevin opening his mouth, them promptly shutting it when his stomach growls yet again. Aaron doesn't wait for Kevin to start arguing about the season to grab a windbreaker from the back of his chair and slip into his most comfortable running shoes and leaves the Fox committee in favor of hunting Kevin's car in the parking lot downstairs. 

Kevin follows him in silence, playing with his car keys in the elevator, and the silence hangs upon them and the white monstrosity of a Ranger Rover Kevin decided to buy once he got tired of needing Andrew to get around. The car itself compliments Kevin: big, comfortable and boisterous but, unlike Matt's truck, it's silent all the way. Aaron is getting used to how Kevin retreats into himself and the quietude of the world around him-- it's not like he's the most talkative of the Foxes, in fact he's tight-lipped unless Exy or history are on the table.

But lately, his untalkative nature turned into a reticent silence that coils Aaron's stomach.

He doesn't talk when they get together, he doesn't talk when they gather around the video game, he doesn't point historical inaccuracies in the movies the Foxes watch. He's completely retreated on himself, just as Josten is. 

Maybe his brother is on to something.

Aaron ignores it when they reach a hole in the wall restaurant around Palmetto, somewhere where the regular students mille around with big portions of french fries. Kevin orders the menu and decides what he will eat--probably some form of punishment for him missing their training. "Kevin…"

"Not now, Aaron." He shuts up immediately while Kevin stares at people around them. He truly looks like he would rather be anywhere else but sitting there with him. Aaron huffs and crosses his arms, staring the other way like a petulant child. Really, whatever Kevin is going through ends tonight….After his….

Fucking bowl with a measly slice of salmon, mangoes and radishes. "You're not serious are you?"

"Yes, it has enough protein for you, since you decided it was more important to study than to keep up your pitiful performance."

"Take the exy stick out of your ass, Kevin. I think you shoved it far enough it must be poking your sad excuse of a liver."

"Fuck you, Aaron."

He stabs a slice of mango and shoves it in his mouth, cringing as the juices hit his tastebuds. "I'd say fuck you back, but I know for a fact you're tight and I would get my cock covered in splinters if I tried to."

Kevin sputters, choking on air as Aaron bites a piece of radish with as much smugness one can gather while chewing the most despicable vegetable on earth. Kevin's face has gone red and he's trying to wave a waiter to bring him water as he still chokes on nothing.

Ten points to Slytherin.

A waiter comes in hurried, bringing with her a jug of water and a glass and stays by his side until Kevin looks less like a dying tomato. "You can't say things like that in public!"

Aaron stabs another piece of mango and some avocado to try and wash away the foul taste. "Hm? What did I say?"

"You know what you've said." Kevin grunts under his breath, his cheeks still red. Aaron just stabs his food, shoveling it down so he could get to the satisfying salmon without the interference of the rest of his bowl.

"I said something you could have denied on the basis that no one but me, you, Thing Two and mini-you know about, but you had to make a scene." Aaron points at him with a slice of tomato in his fork, smiling like the cat who got the milk. Kevin raises up a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Ten million points to Slytherin, buddy."

".....You really think you're a Slytherin?" Aaron shrugs, eating the last piece of mango. "I'm a Slytherin. Andrew is a Slytherin. You're a Ravenclaw."

"Naah, you're a Griffindor through and through, Kev. And my twin? A Slytherin?" He stabs a piece of salmon, shaking his head in a negative. "You're sorely mistaken if you don't see Andrew for the Hufflepuff he is. And," Aaron interrupts Kevin, shoving a piece of tomato in his mouth. "you don't know my brother if you don't think he'd choose the house nearest to the kitchen so he can get all the sweets he wants."

"He would hate the happy atmosphere."

"True, but a warm place, safe and full of food? Andrew. Also my brother is allergic to dust, can you imagine the torment of being a Slytherin? All the dust, all the misery, all the stuck ups talking about being better than everybody else… He would rather kiss you than doing that."

"Aaron! Could you stop?" The redness is creeping in again, coloring the queen on his cheek and tracing a path of faded bruises on his neck that the Foxes gave him so much grief for.

Aaron shrugs once more, shoveling the (whole grain) rice into his mouth and thanking all the deities that he now only has to eat the mildly good salmon on his bowl. "I see the appeal now of making you frustrated like Andrew used to. It's funnier telling you no. And," he makes a point of chewing with his mouth open, all manners abandoned in favor of seeing Kevin cringe. "if you think you got the last word by making me eat this, you're sorely mistaken. As Josten kindly pointed, I'm really my brother's twin."

Kevin crosses his arms petulantly, keeping silent for a while and staring everywhere but in Aaron's direction. "....He….He would always say we were Slytherins."

"He who, Kevin? Say his name. The human equivalent of an overflowing trashcan: Riko Moriyama." Across from him, the strike shudders and shakes his head, his eyes going unfocused as he's probably getting lost in some masochist memory. "A name can't hurt you."

"You'd be surprised by how much it can."

Aaron lifts up an eyebrow, shoving the rest of his food in Kevin's direction. "Pay for this thing and then we're talking. No." He says as Kevin puffs and gets ready for another round of denying him of a peak of what's going on in his head. "I've had it with you and Josten sneaking out to get into your heads and cowering under a dead man's demand. I've had it with your secrecy and you pushing me away. We either talk or we're done, done doing what we do and we're done playing together. You think Andrew is the only one petty enough to sit on the court and do nothing? Wait until I get mad enough to be carded all the way to the playoffs. I'll make drugged Andrew sound like a dream."

"You wouldn't do that Aaron!"

"Try me, Day. Give me the keys to the car." He flickers his fingers in a come hither motion, only stopping when the keys are resting in his palm. "I'm going to get it ready and we're going to spend the night at Coach's sofa. You can pay this and think over all the way to his house what you want. You tell me which one of us you're choosing, your dear ghost or me."

He leaves a pale Kevin behind to cool down a bit, fixing all the the mirrors and the seat. Fuck Kevin's long legs, fuck him for choosing a car based on the random 'best cars for tall people' list they found on the internet. Kevin storms into the passenger seat, slamming the door as he gets in.

Honestly, just fuck Kevin Day in general.

The ride to Wymack is possibly one of the most awkward drives he's ever had, and he's been with his sober brother for the first time in years on a car, he's also been with Andrew after his mother's crash and he's been on the backseat when a drugged Andrew decided driving was funnier under influence.

Kevin is dragging his feet all the way upstairs and grumbling when he knocks on his father's door. "Well, fuck me, do you two share one single brain cell and tuned it into 'ruin my Coach's day' mood?" Aaron doesn't know what he's talking about until he sees the unmistakable trace of a panicking redhead on his sofa. 

"Well, Tilda didn't have many brain cells to begin with." Andrew says with a ghost of a smile. "We're lucky to be given just one of them."

Aaron walks in, taking Wymack's cigarette and snapping it in half, then taking Josten's forgotten cigarette and snapping it in half, and, finally, extending his hand so his twin can give him his own cigarette. "Great! I've crashed the reunion of the future lung cancer patients!" He says shoving it all in the trashcan. "Hi Abby, good to know they'll be helping each other with their oxygen tanks, hm?" Abby smiles at him, sweetly and fierce as always.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass and died Aaron?" Neil asks from the sofa, head hanging low but still managing to glare at him.

"What crawled up my ass and died...Hmmm.." He hums softly, stopping in front of Neil and snapping his fingers right by his scarred face until he lifts it up with a snarl. "Maybe I'm fucking done with you and Kevin's deteriorating mental health pushing us all to the brink of madness. Maybe I've had it up to here," He gesticules with his hand above his head for emphasis. "with the two of you scurrying around with your tails between your legs. You two have some talking to do--- ah ah ah." Aaron shakes his finger before Neil can say anything else. "shut the fuck up and let me finish, because I'm saying this only once and you two dumbasses better listen to me: you two have some explaining to do and I'm not leaving until you two explain, word by word, in English, why the fuck you've been walking around like you have a meeting with the electric chair in the next five minutes and no last minute call to save your fucking asses."

He sees the surprise in Abby's face and the twin expression of pride adorning Wymack's frown and Andrew's tiny, almost impossible smile. "Aaron.." Kevin mutters on his side, crossing his arms over his torso as if his words had physically wounded him.

"Don't 'Aaron' me Kevin. You have five minutes to talk in your bonjour bullshit language while I try to get rid of all this cigarette butts lying around, and when I'm done you two better have an explanation or I'm yeeting myself out of the team with so many red cards you might think I'm preparing for a bull race in Spain."

Neil glares at him while Kevin is still hunched on himself, but honestly? Today is a fuck this situation day and Aaron focuses all of his energy in emptying the ashtrays and throwing away used cans along with Abby while the two strikers talk in hushed tones. Andrew hits him with his shoulder when he passes by him, a fond way to congratulate him for growing some balls. 

More than five minutes pass when Josten opens his mouth. "I've made a deal with the Moriyama." He says softly and Aaron can hear the clang of an ashtray hitting the sink after falling from Abby's hand almost at the same time Wymack utters a string of swears. "Me, Day and Moreau are to become profitable players and hand them 80% of our earnings, otherwise we are of no use to Lord Moryiama and our lives are to be terminated. Sounds a lot like _having a meeting with an electric chair in the next five minutes and no last minute call_."

Silence descends in the room and Aaron looks at his brother-- the impassive stare is all he needs to know that Andrew already knew it and has been trying to deal with this whole situation by himself this whole time. He sighs, watching Wymack pace the room and Abby reach out for the pair of strikers before being stopped by a glare from Andrew. "Brother of mine," He says after a few beats of silence and Andrew stares at him, finally using their telepathic twin connection for something good. "may I, or you'd like to have the honors?"

Andrew smiles for a fraction of a second, feral and proud. "They're all yours, my dearest twin." He nods and rounds up the sofa where the two strikers are sitting before hitting them on the back of their heads with an open palm. Kevin yelps and jumps from the couch while Josten tries to turn around and hit him, but he's already far away, standing by Andrew's side and copying his stance.

"I'm not gonna say you two are dumbasses because it clearly shows in how stupid you are. Coach has the guts to tell me and Andrew share an only brain cell while you two sit there, sharing each one a half of a synapse that's gone wrong." 

"Good Aaron," Kevin grumbles from the sofa, rubbing the sore spot on his head, and like the twin from another mother he is, it's Neil who finishes the sentence.

"Tell us, almighty 4.0 GPA starboy why we shouldn't be worried about, hm, let me think, our fucking existence depending on a game?" He stops for a while, thumping his foot on the ground before he elbows Andrew. 

"You two are the highest ranked NCAA exy players. Ahead of Jeremy Knox. Ahead of every other player." Andrew disinterestedly spouts more facts about the duo sitting in front of them, making sure to highlight their stats with a beat of his foot. "There are teams already making the moves to poach the two of you, even the Court thinks it's amazing to have such young promising players bringing a dead team back to life."

Aaron smiles when Kevin and Neil's mouth falls open in synchronicity. "And," He continues from where his brother left off. "while we understand that it's your lives on the line, don't you think all this pressure is holding you back? Regardless of the team, the lookers know what they want and they want you. So, are you two going to be like that? Desperate and letting it bleed into your performance? Honestly, Coach is a god sent gift to mankind, he will put up with your bullshit behavior, but I don't see any other coach doing that. So if you continue like that, you'll go pro, sure. And then you'll be so unbearable no one else will want you on their roosters, good bye life, hello afterlife."

"Get it in your thick skulls for once," Andrew says, truly glaring at them. "you're better without the emotional breakdown."

"I need a beer, anyone wants one?" Aaron turns around into the kitchen to open a can of alcohol and send one on his brother's way. Wymack accepts his own can and Abby politely refuses it, favoring a cold glass of water. The three of them knock their cans back at the same time, racing to see who gets to finish it first-- surprisingly Aaron is the only one who can finish it.

"Thank you. I don't know why you're helping Neil, or being Kevin's rock for that matter. But thank you, someone needed to reach out for them." Wymack says in between gulps, Andrew, the asshole by his side, stares at Wymack as if he's a particularly dumb human being. His twin elbows him as he's in the middle of crushing the can with his hands. 

_Tell him_. His raised brow and half smile prompts.

_Fine,_ He shrugs, throwing the can on the trash before pointing at Andrew. _But if he has a heart attack you're the one driving him to the hospital._

_Let Abby do it._ Andrew nods in her direction, making a shooing motion with his free hand. 

He jerks his hand towards where Kevin is sitting, making a rude movement that looks like an exy stick being shoved somewhere unpleasant. _It's your fault if Kevin ends up as our coach._

_Hurry up,_ Andrew taps his can and drinks a bit of his own beer. _I wanna see if he'll spill it._

"It's amazing how you could spot what was happening between Josten and Andrew before anyone else, but you can't see what's happening with your own son." It takes some time until Wymack makes sense of what he said and, so much like his own son, he sputters and blushes. Abby rushes to his side, thumping his back while Andrew, bored with the scene leaves the kitchen.

"I'm gonna check if they're still alive."

Aaron shrugs and follows his brother out of the kitchen. "I'm picking up the blankets and pillows."

"I think there are some clothes that Neil left behind with the spare pillows...you can get some sweatpants and a shirt from Wymack's closet for Kevin." He nods thankfully to Abby, who's still tending to a coughing Wymack. Ignoring the duo still sitting on the sofa, Aaron moves around, gathering an armful of clothing and covers. They're still sitting, talking in hushed French when he walks back and dumps everything unceremoniously on the floor.

Aaron looks at his twin looking at them and receives a shrug as an answer. Andrew probably understands a bit of what they're saying with his freakish good memory, but doesn't feel like sharing with the class so he heads into the bathroom for brushing his teeth and changing into a mix of one of Wymack's too large shirts and Neil's shorts. When he comes back, Andrew is dressing Neil up, twin unlit cigarettes hanging on their mouths. "We're going for a drive, then we're taking the couch."

Andrew's delicate way to say that he wants his privacy, and that he and Neil had already claimed the sofa for themselves. Aaron nods and throws some of the pillows and covers on the sofa as Kevin gets up to follow the same routine he did. 

He ignores his _whatever they are_ in favor of trying to create a comfortable nest on the floor, pushing away the coffee table and laying down his covers and pillows. Abby and Wymack pass by, wishing him a good night as he curls around his comfortable but hard nest.

Kevin joins him by the time he's half asleep, curling himself around his middle and shoving his face into his chest like a large cat finding a strip of warmth. He curls his arms around Kevin, rubbing the short hairs on his scalp. "Hey." Aaron calls softly, bringing him impossibly close to spread kisses all over his hair.

"Hey," Kevin replies, muffled by his chest. "you really believe in what Andrew said?"

"Hm? Aaron pulls Kevin back, leaning in to peck his forehead. "Andrew stated facts, why shouldn't I believe in it?" His hands are roaming softly around Kevin's face, mapping the deep tired lines and thumbing the black shadows under his eyes. "You're a dumbass for not telling me everything sooner."

Kevin nods, a tired yawn escaping from his parted lips. "When you didn't show up today I thought they had done something to you…. That deal….It's not something you want to announce to someone you're having a casual affair." 

"Would you tell that to someone who you're having a serious affair with that maybe can be called a relationship?" Kevin nods once more before his eyes grow huge, twin emeralds sparkling under the light of a lamppost outside.

"Are you asking me if I want to…?"

"Yes Kevin, we've been exclusive for a while, just make it official. Unless it's not exclusive on your side?" He lifts up an eyebrow, feeling Kevin clinging to him even harder before leaning in to kiss him. 

Kevin practically melts in his arms as their tongues meet, his heartbeat picks up so fast the activity tracker gives a displeased beep. Aaron ignores it in favor of tracing Kevin's jaw as the taste of mint invades his mouth and this close he can scent Kevin's perfume, feel the heat of his body mingling with his. Kevin's hands are on his hips, pawning the skin softly and pulling them closer, moaning softly against his lips as if he's been deprived of all this sweetness. But everything stops when Kevin lets out a painful groan when Aaron bites his lip. "Sorry," He tries to kiss it better, feeling the swollen mark he himself left behind.

"No, it's okay. I have to stop biting my lips so much." Kevin leans in, giving him a slight peck. "And your answer is no."

"No?"

"No, I haven't been seeing anyone else. We can be…"

From the door, Andrew groans. "Just say boyfriends, you idiots."

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna go and take a ride with me, i'm always on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dogintheboiler)


End file.
